1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of picking up an image as a moving image and also capable of recording at least one of a still image and a sound.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of a flash device is necessary in taking a picture (in picking up an image) of a low luminance object of shooting even for image pickup apparatuses, such as electronic cameras and the like, of these days. The guide numbers of flash devices are arranged to be controllable by varying their illuminating angles. The guide number is a value indicative of the amount of light emission by a flash device.
The amount of light emission by a flash device can be controlled according to a magnification by interlocking the control of the guide number with the control of a variator lens. Such a control arrangement permits taking a shot of an object with an adequate amount of exposure.
In carrying out control over the guide number of a flash device according to a magnification by interlocking the control of the guide number with the control of a variator lens as mentioned above, however, there arises the following problem. In a case where the flash device is of the kind capable of controlling the amount of light emission, when the variator lens is controlled for an arbitrary magnification at the timing of picking up a still image while using flash emission, the guide number of the flash device is caused to vary accordingly. Then, in such a case, it is hardly possible to make an apposite exposure for obtaining an adequate result of shooting.
Further, in the case of a video camera which is arranged to record a sound simultaneously with a still image in recording the still image, there is such a disadvantage that any operating sound generated from the variator lens or the flash device at the time of varying the magnification would be recorded in picking up the still image.